1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control-type continuous ramp converting apparatus and method therefore, for implementation of a neuron in a neural network, more specifically relates to control-type continuous ramp converting apparatus and method therefore using switches and subthreshold conduction characteristics of MOSFET.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A general neuron in a neural network is implemented by using digital computer. In other words, a result of digital operation is used as an output of neuron in the neural network.
Therefore, the conventional neuron needs a lot of operations, such that there is a problem that a processing speed in neural network remarkably reduces when there are a lot of neurons.